


YU-GI-OH 5D'S MONTH 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, ygo5dsmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow along every day as a new prompt is released for YU-GI-OH 5D'S MONTH 2020!





	YU-GI-OH 5D'S MONTH 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Every year for the last few years on Tumblr, there's been an event called YU-GI-OH! 5D'S MONTH where artists and writers come together to create work for a given prompt every day for a month. This year, we're bringing the event to Archive of our Own, since people have posted their written works here in previous years (myself included).
> 
> The mods for this event are delilahazure (cosmictrishula on tumblr), actualnerdlord (you-say-fudo on tumblr), overthemoonday (crystal-beast-ruby on tumblr), and maya_kov_sky (synchro-my-ass on tumblr)!
> 
> You'll also find these prompts over on overthemoonday's profile on Fanfiction.net if you're interested in participating there too!
> 
> Starting on July 7th, follow along with us using the following prompts!

**Day 1 (July 7th): Stardust Acceleration**

Accelerate! We’re kicking off into overdrive by starting this month off with our hero of the hour! Celebrate Yusei’s birthday by giving us a prompt featuring him!

**Day 2 (July 8th): Sink or Sail**

Today’s prompt is all about shipping! Your choice whether it be with OCs, canon characters, or anything in between. Go down with your ship.

**Day 3 (July 9th): Story to Story**

Our tale begins with a fast-paced story that takes us through the city’s tournament with the Fortune Cup, the Satellite’s peril with the Dark Signer’s, to Crash Town, to once again Neo Domino City’s action with the World Racing Grand Prix to the conclusion with the Ark Cradle. The prompt is to write out a scenario from your favorite arc!

**Day 4 (July 10th): Songs to Fix a D-Wheel To**

Let the music play! Come on Eileen, write a prompt based on the song of your choosing!

**Day 5 (July 11th): Bloom of the Black Rose**

Pitch dark flower, set to bloom! Today we celebrate the Black Rose, Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski! The prompt today is all about Aki/Akiza!

**Day 6 (July 12th): As Above, So Below**

Heaven or hell. Signers or Dark Signers. Today’s prompt is all about the celestial side to the story- whether it be the Signers, the Dark Signers, the Crimson Dragon, or the Earthbound Immortals. 

**Day 7 (July 13th): This Town Ain’t Big Enough**

Yeehaw! The prompt today is Crashtown, Satisfaction Town, whatever you get! Set your guns to duel!

**Day 8 (July 14th): Power Play**

Further Turbo Dueling King, the Master of Faster, lover of ramen, and one hell of a (jack)ass. Today we’re celebrating the King Himself: Jack Atlas! The prompt today is all about Jack!

**Day 9 (July 15th): Fly Your Colors**

Today’s prompt is all about Teams! It could be anywhere from Team 5D's, to Team Unicorn, or even Team Satisfaction!

**Day 10 (July 16th): Free Day I / Introduction Day**

Prompt today is open! Pick any topic, character, or scenario to write!

**Day 11 (July 17th): Fly, Blackbird!**

This Satellite bird is our man of the hour! The prompt today is all about Crow Hogan.

**Day 12 (July 18th): Star-Crossed Lovers**

Have you ever wanted to see the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's paired up with someone from another show entirely? Wanna see Yusei Fudo in a relationship with Dawn from Pokemon? That’s today’s prompt- write a ship based on a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and another show.

**Day 13 (July 19th): Flip the Script**

We all have a favorite alternative universe we’d like to see Team 5D's in. Whether it be a coffee shop, college, or maybe even a glimpse of the timeline Z-ONE came from! Write a prompt based on any AU you dream!

**Day 14 (July 20th): Words Have Power**

Like the Heart of the Cards, there are many signature catchphrases within the world of 5D's. Today’s prompt is based on any quote from the Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds series.

**Day 15 (July 21st): Spirit World Walker**

The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Today’s prompt is all about Ruka/Luna.

**Day 16 (July 22nd): Me and My OC**

You guessed it! Today is all about original characters. Today’s prompt is all about OCs!

**Day 17 (July 23rd): Polar Opposites**

The modern-day story of light vs dark. A tale of contrasts. Ying-Yang. Today’s prompt is all about the conflict of light versus dark.

**Day 18 (July 24th): Heart of the Dragon**

Envoy of love and justice! Today’s prompt is all about Rua/Leo.

**Day 19 (July 25th): Flex Your Canon**

We all have our different headcanons about the characters or story. What are yours? Today’s prompt can be anything from changing canon to implementing your own ideas.

**Day 20 (July 26th): Free Day II/ Support Fellow Creators**

Today’s prompt is open to whatever you wish! Go nuts, friends!

**Day 21 (July 27th): Spin the Wheel, Throw a Dart**

This could be anything from a day on the beach, a sleepover episode, or anything in between! Today’s prompt is all about any trope of your choosing.

**Day 22 (July 28th): Tech Genius**

The android with a supercomputer for a brain, Bruno stole our hearts as Antimony, and continued until the bitter end. Today’s prompt is all about Bruno, Antimony, or Dark Glass/Vizor.

**Day 23 (July 29th): Bad Guy Syndrome**

The series had its swarm of enemies: whether it be Divine, Rudger/Roman, Rex, or Z-ONE. Today’s prompt is all about antagonists.

**Day 24 (July 30th): We’re Here Too!**

There are many, MANY characters throughout the series, and today’s prompt is all about showcasing which character you felt deserved more.

**Day 25 (July 31st): Dead Guy Walking**

Former Dark Signer, leader of Team Satisfaction/The Enforcers, and a brooding man looking for some satisfaction. Today’s prompt is all about Kalin Kessler/Kyosuke Kiryu.

**Day 26 (August 1st): In the Z-ONE**

Z-ONE is the man behind the madness. What kind of man do you think he is? Today’s prompt is all about Z-ONE, or the timeline he lived in.

**Day 27 (August 2nd): Pain vs Puff Pieces**

Angst vs Fluff. Do you prefer a fairytale ending or a bittersweet tragedy? Today’s prompt is all about showcasing either angst or fluff.

**Day 28 (August 3rd): Tale of Two Stories**

We now have seven Yu-Gi-Oh! series! What would happen if one of our heroes from Team 5D's happened to meet someone from the past, or perhaps the future? This is the prompt: pick any character from any series to have them meet a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's!

**Day 29 (August 4th): You Can See Them Too?**

The world of the Duel Monsters is filled to the brim with spirits. Today’s prompt is all about the spirit world, and the monsters within it. You can choose one or the other, or both to include.

**Day 30 (August 5th): Free Day III**

Our last free day. Today’s prompt is open to whatever your heart wishes.

**Day 31 (August 6th): Going My Way!**

Today is the last day, but we still have the road to tomorrow. What does the future hold? Today’s prompt is open-ended to the future of the characters.


End file.
